


Like this, how could there be anything I couldn't do?

by Ælfflæd (MurderRose)



Series: Corona Drabbles [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conventions, Eagerness, Jeonghan is confident and Seungcheol is confused, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/%C3%86lffl%C3%A6d
Summary: Dating Jeonghan was confusing.Dating Jeonghan was infuriating.Dating Jeonghan was the best thing that had ever happened to him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Like this, how could there be anything I couldn't do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [better_times_are_coming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pull me close and tell me (that you think i'm so pretty)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329341) by [handholding (hoesthetic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/handholding). 



> For @wish_us_luck (better_times_are_coming) because this dynamic is her jam! I hope it lives up to the snapshot!!
> 
> Title from Smile Flower.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to The Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture by Tchaikovsky (and similar romantic works) so there's that.
> 
> Characters are their own, this is fiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dating Jeonghan was infuriating.

He just didn’t do anything that he was _supposed_ to do! 

Everyone knew that alphas were supposed to ask omegas out. But Jeonghan had strolled up to him one day and practically ordered him to meet him for dinner. Everyone knew that alphas were supposed to pay for dates. Yet Jeonghan insisted on either paying for himself or treating Seungcheol. Everyone _knew_ that alphas walked omegas home! Jeonghan drove everywhere and insisted on dropping Seungcheol off.

Seungcheol had never felt so … 

It wasn’t that he didn’t think Jeonghan wasn’t capable of doing things, or that he couldn’t or shouldn’t do them, but wasn’t it his responsibility to take care of the omega?

“Just ask him,” his roommate, Wonwoo, said like all the other times he’d heard this rant, “I can’t answer for him. Different omegas like different things. Maybe it's just how he's been raised, or like, the way his instincts come out. Just ask him.”

Seungcheol whined and rolled over, pushing his head into his pillow, “I don’t want to insult him!”

“Just be nice and non accusing and you’ll be fine," Wonwoo turned his page, "it's not as scary as you think."

  
  


He meant to ask. He really did. But every time he tried, he just… chickened out. Today he would ask. He would. They were going for a picnic by the river, and then they had vague plans to see Parasite. Seungcheol had brought the picnic, and while he waited for Jeonghan to arrive, he spread out the blanket, and unpacked the pillows.

“You’re so good to me.” Jeonghan crooned in a low voice, coming out of nowhere and crouching to kiss him hello, hand settling heavily on the back of Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol blushed furiously and whined slightly when Jeonghan pulled away. Jeonghan gave him another kiss and then pulled away, laughing slightly when Seungcheol whined again. 

“...hi.” Seungcheol was breathless, caught off guard and confused.

“This looks so good! Ooo you packed strawberries! I love them!” Jeonghan plucked one out of the basket and settled down beside him, scent turning all umami with pleasure and Seungcheol blushed for a completely different reason. This omega was going to be the death of him.

  
  


“Jeonghan-ah?” Seungcheol asked tentatively, twisting his free hand in his jumper as they walked back to Jeonghan’s car after the film.

Jeonghan looked over at him, eyes soft, “Cheol-ah?”

“Why do you… Isn’t it my… Shouldn’t I have paid?” Seungcheol tucked in his chin and looked down.

Jeonghan nudged Seungcheol over to the side of the path and tilted his chin up softly. “What do you mean, baby?”

Seungcheol went red again, Jeonghan made him feel so… “You always pay, and you drive and you -” he cut himself off, fidgeting with his hands, “Am I not supposed to do those things?” He whispered and then tensed.

Jeonghan sighed and pulled him into a loose hug. “I’m not mad at you baby, relax,” he pulled back a little and, “do you mean cause I’m an omega? And cause you’re an alpha?”

Seungcheol nodded jerkily and Jeonghan huffed, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. And you certainly don’t have to do anything because someone says that alphas should.” 

“...okay.” Seungcheol’s voice was quiet and Jeonghan hugged him again. 

“We can talk more later, okay? Let’s get to the car, I’m getting cold,” Jeonghan pulled back, shivering a little for emphasis and Seungcheol made moves to offer his jacket, but Jeonghan only smiled gently at him and said, “Then you’ll be cold too baby. The car is only around this corner, I’ll be fine.”

  
  


Later, because Jeonghan thought that talking about serious things whilst driving was dangerous, when they were tucked into opposite corners of Jeonghan’s ancient couch, under a big woolly blanket and drinking mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows, Seungcheol brought it up again. 

“I thought that I was supposed to do all those things?” Seungcheol swallowed, “Supposed to take care of you and, and things.”

“You do take care of me Cheol-ah! You don’t have to buy me dinner or drive me home to do that, you know that.” Jeonghan’s reply was immediate and firm. “You’re there for me. You listen to me. You care. That’s much more important to me than paying for my meal,” he reached out to tangle his fingers in Seungcheol’s, “besides, I like spoiling you, you smell so nice when you’re flustered like that.” he added, a tone lower, and as if to prove him right, Seungcheol blushed all over again, hiding his face behind his mug. Jeonghan laughed quietly.

“Jeonghannieee~” Seungcheol whined, he really wasn’t helping his case.

“Do you want to drive?” Jeonghan asked when he’d stopped laughing and Seungcheol had stopped blushing.

“Not really. I can, I mean I have my licence, but public transport is easier, and if we need anything, Wonwoo has a car.”

“And Wonwoo driving doesn’t make you feel any less of an alpha?” Jeonghan asked gently: Wonwoo was an omega too. 

“I don’t feel less of an alpha, I don’t, that’s not what I meant, I like that you drive, I like your driving, I just thought, I just, shouldn’t I?” Seungcheol started and stopped, annoyed at himself that he couldn’t say what he wanted to say. “I-” he stopped.

“I know what you mean baby. I don’t need you to be anything other than what you are. I asked you out, remember?” Jeonghan said when Seungcheol didn't finish his thought, “It’s ok. You don’t have to fit the stereotype. I know I don’t fit mine. That’s ok though, alright?”

Seungcheol nodded, all he wanted to do now was curl up in Jeonghan’s lap and cry a little. He was embarrassed, and drained. But he shouldn’t. That was pathetic. It wasn’t - he whined slightly, hiding his face again. Jeonghan got off the couch, and Seungcheol curled tighter into himself.

Jeonghan was only putting their mugs on the table, and when he sat back down on the couch, right beside Seungcheol this time, he tugged the alpha into his arms. “It’s alright, baby,” he soothed, adding some calming pheromones and rubbing Seungcheol’s back. “It’s ok. It’s ok if you want to cry, you’ve been tearing yourself up about this for a while haven’t you?”

Seungcheol clung and sobbed and Jeonghan cooed at him until Seungcheol felt a little less like he was going to shatter and uncurled slightly, only to see Jeonghan looking at him so, so softly. He went to duck his head again, he couldn't take this, but Jeonghan kissed him, “There you are. Feel any better?”

Seungcheol nodded, “I know stereotypes are just stereotypes, but it’s hard?”

“Yeah, it’s hard. But it’s ok.”

“If I want to buy you dinner you have to let me though, I like spoiling you too Hannie.” Seungcheol said and leaned up to kiss Jeonghan again, the _omega_ whining this time.

“Okay, of course you can,” Jeonghan said when they broke apart, “and you can cook because I hate that.”

“You _can’t_ cook Jeonghannie.” Seungcheol laughed and Jeonghan nodded lazily.

“What would I do without you?”

“Starve and spend all your money.”

  
  


A few days later, Jeonghan answered his door to Seungcheol still in his work clothes and armed with two fabric shopping bags. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Jeonghan asked, smiling and beckoning him in.

“I’m cooking for you.” Seungcheol explained as he unpacked his bags onto the counter, and then looked up sharply. Jeonghan was smiling, and his scent, normally a light fresh cherry scent, was suddenly much stronger, deeper cherry, like a cherry flavoured syrup.

“You’re such a good alpha,” Jeonghan said, stepping over, pulling him close and kissing him purposefully. He was gone as soon as he’d arrived, opening up the glass cupboard and stepping onto his tippy toes to pull out two glasses, “I’ll take care of wine. Will red work?” Jeonghan turned to ask, and he looked so… perfect; jumper slipping off one shoulder, wine glasses in hand, slightly flushed from the kiss, smelling edible, that Seungcheol just had to go over to him and kiss him again, and again and again, until they were both breathless and Jeonghan leaned his forehead against Seungcheol’s. “...red okay then I presume?” Seungcheol nodded and kissed him again, just to make sure, and then went back to the counter. 

Jeonghan hopped up onto the counter, out of the way, but there, wine glass in hand, the other settled down in front of Seungcheol, and Seungcheol thought that if this was non-stereotypical then he didn’t need anything else.

Dating Jeonghan was confusing, but it was all he wanted. And as if he could sense his thoughts, Jeonghan leaned down and kissed his nose, pulling away and laughing before Seungcheol could even blink.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *umami is the fifth taste, its described as rich and intense.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
